The Voter
"The Voter" is the fifth episode of the first season of , and the fifth episode of the series overall. Summary Payton makes an eleventh-hour push to lock down the school's undecided voters, including one student who has other things on his mind besides politics. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The episode begins in the house of Elliott as he is getting ready for school. He doesn’t seem bothered with the election and girls are the only thing on his mind. As he arrives at Saint Sebastian High School, Kris starts talking to him about voting for Astrid because they know he is one of the undecided voters. While masturbating in the bathroom, Elliott witnesses Payton talking to another undecided voter, Amir. After Amir leaves, James and Payton talk about Elliott. James calls him a loser and tells him not to waste his time but Payton berates him, telling him that everyone is important. After leaving the bathroom, James talks to him on his way to class about the election but Elliott ignores him and ends up punching him. Both candidates then meet for a final debate. Skye, who is now Payton’s vice president, takes Astrid down. Astrid takes the stand and presents her new vice president – Haitian Pierre Toussaint. He makes a bold promise too; get Drake to give a concert at the school. Suddenly, Infinity arrives and screams into a megaphone that Astrid ran away with her boyfriend, creating yet another scandal. Mcafee asks Elliott after the debate if he is leaning towards a specific candidate. As he’s interested in girls, he replies that he doesn’t really care. Both candidates come to talk to him at lunch, but he again seems really disinterested. The conversation soon turns into a full-blown argument between the two, before Elliott leaves, throwing his food in the bin. Payton then decides to speak to Elliott one on one to find out what he really wants. After probing him, Elliott replies that he would like a private bathroom and better vending machines. The episode ends with Elliott telling his parents at dinner that he didn’t vote for anyone as he doesn’t think his vote matters. Cast Main *Ben Platt as Payton Hobart *Zoey Deutch as Infinity Jackson *Lucy Boynton as Astrid Sloan *Bob Balaban as Keaton Hobart *David Corenswet as River Barkley *Julia Schlaepfer as Alice Charles *Laura Dreyfuss as McAfee Westbrook *Theo Germaine as James Sullivan *Rahne Jones as Skye Leighton *Benjamin Barrett as Ricardo *Jessica Lange as Dusty Jackson *Gwyneth Paltrow as Georgina Hobart Guest *Ryan J. Haddad as Andrew Cashman *Trevor Eason as Martin Hobart *Trey Eason as Luther Hobart *Natasha Ofili as Principal Vaughn * Russell Posner as Elliott Beachman Minor *Alveraz Ricardez as Officer Kellen *Tracy S. Lee as Vicki *Karen Brundage as Olive Garden Woman *Courtney Taylor Burness as Hostess (Karen) *Adam Wang as Mr. Anselm *Jordan Wall as Ivy *Andrew Patrick Ralston as Dean Lawrence *Nathan Howard as Damien *Richard Wharton as Thomas *Doreen Calderon as Librarian Trivia Gallery Videos See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes